


Comfort

by Whytewytch



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whytewytch/pseuds/Whytewytch
Summary: Tom has died and the others are celebrating a wedding; only Will notices Allan's absence.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Like all of the Robin Hood BBC stories I am posting here ATM, this one was written a while back (specifically, February of 2010 for this one). I am reposting them as they originally appeared, without further editing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Tiger Aspect and the BBC own the rights to Robin Hood 2006. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made.
> 
> A/N: Written for "Treat Allan Right" on a Live Journal intercomm competition. Most of my "TAR" stories are unbeta-ed, so let me know please about glaring mistakes I may have missed. Please review!

Will found Allan alone in the forest, tears streaming down his face. He knew what was wrong—Allan's brother had only just died, and here they were celebrating a wedding. The young carpenter felt bad for the man he viewed as almost an older brother himself. Quietly, he sat down next to Allan, who turned away to hide his wet face.

"I'm sorry about your brother," Will spoke quietly, his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms resting crosswise on them, his chin on his arms.

Allan snuffled, looking ahead of him at the distance, not noticing anything.

"Thanks,"

They sat in silence for a bit, the only noise the sound of the woods—trees creaking, bushes rustling with the movement of a fox or a rabbit, birds chirping overhead and wind swaying the branches. Every so often, through the forest sounds, they could hear the sounds of the revelers from the party. Will's mere presence offered Allan comfort—the only one among them with a little brother, the only one who had come so close to losing him that he could empathize.

Later that night, they returned to camp and never spoke of sitting in the woods together again. The others gave them strange looks but that did not matter to them. They were closer than they had ever been, close enough that they could do each other the most harm in their future actions and words, but for now they knew they could turn to each other for comfort.


End file.
